


More then a best Friend

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair asking did off him</p>
            </blockquote>





	More then a best Friend

She knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair asking did off him. Asking him to help her, but she didn’t know what else to do. She needed help and he was the only one smart enough who could. She didn’t dare to look at him when she told him the “ _truth_ ”. She left somethings out, only because she wasn’t ready to tell him that.

First she didn’t want to tell him of the kiss, but he had to know. He had to know she lost hope and the only way to move on was to accept her life was there now, with Will. He gave her hope when she lost hers, he was her hope, her new life line. He made her feel normal, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.

The look on Fitz face broke her hearth. When he walked away it remained her of the time before the monolith when she was back and he walked away to then. This time she went after him, he had to understand. Trying to keep tears back. God, she needed a hug.

He didn’t talk to her first, not till he was done. Showing her his research. Her hearth broke more, when he promised her the would get him back. The look on his face, determination. Tears started to run over her cheeks. lunging forward she capture him in a hug, sobbing.

He stroked her hair, laying his chin on her head. Her knees gave out, she would’ve fallen, if he didn’t hold her. He got strong, so strong and she had missed it. She is not sure how long they stood there, only that at one point Bobbi comes in and then Sk-Daisy. They hug her to, while she never lets go off Fitz. Eventually Mack and Coulson show up, but she is to tired to hear what they are saying.

Letting out a shuddering breath she finally falls asleep, in the arms of her best friend.

_**More then a best friend** _


End file.
